As infrastructure pipe systems, such as those in the water, wastewater, oil, or gas industries, reach the end of their service lives, they tend to leak more, have leaks that are more difficult to find, and have higher risks of catastrophic failure. For example, pipes in the system may lose metal resulting in a reduction in pipe wall thickness, typically as a result of internal and external corrosion. Sustained wall thickness loss eventually causes the pipes to fail. Main breaks, as well as pipe age and material, have historically been the key determinants for selecting pipes to replace or rehabilitate. However, these factors may not be indicative of the current or even future condition of the pipeline because pipes may decay at different rates, even if pipes are the same age and close in physical proximity. Finding these weakened pipes, especially along long lines of underground or otherwise inaccessible pipes, therefore assists in protecting pipe system integrity.